


Saint Seiya: La guerra de los tres Reinos

by MinaGRosas



Category: Saint Seiya, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 | Heaven Official's Blessing (Cartoon), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaGRosas/pseuds/MinaGRosas
Summary: Wei Ying a regresado a vida como un general marino, él siempre le dio su lealtad a Atenea y ahora con nueva oportunidad, no importa que este del lado contrario o provocar una revolución. el salvará a su diosa.Aunque no entiende la razón por la cual a regresado.¿Lo conseguirá?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Saint Seiya: La guerra de los tres Reinos

Hace mucho tiempo, más del que puedo recordar, Atenea— diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría— con un cálido aliento de vida creó a los humanos, una raza tan perfecta que el mismo Zeus —padre de los dioses— tuvo miedo de su poder, por lo cual, con un manto invisible vendó sus ojos para que estos, no pudieran ver la verdad, limitando sus acciones como simples mortales y obligándolos a ofrecer tributo a los dioses.

Atenea no estaba conforme con esto, pero no dijo nada.

Los tiempos pasaron y todo parecía marchar bien, con los hombres venerando a las divinidades y dándoles sus oraciones. No obstante, con los mismos dioses siendo cada vez más malos, cada vez más crueles y despiadados, la humanidad eventualmente dejó de seguir a los todopoderosos. Esto llevó a los dioses a la peor de las decisiones.

Si los dioses no recibían el amor de sus seguidores, entonces tendrían su miedo.

Como un rayo de esperanza para toda la humanidad, su diosa, su creadora, Atenea... Ella no permitiría que tal injusticia fuera llevada a cabo, siendo así, hizo lo impensable. 

Tomó forma humana y descendió a la tierra.

Un ser de pura bondad. Como una deidad amable, comprensiva, compartió sus conocimientos y sabiduría y enseñó a los hombres a sacar todo su potencial, haciendo todo lo necesario para que los humanos volvieran a amarla; sin embargo, no se alejó el peligro de la guerra. Atenea no había logrado obtener el amor de todos, hubieron quienes no estaban de acuerdo con su voluntad, tanto humanos como dioses intentaron detenerla, y de la misma manera, hubo aquellos que estuvieron dispuestos a defenderla. 

A pesar de ser una diosa guerrera, Atenea detestaba las guerras, por eso sus luchas se centraban en evitarlas:   
La batalla contra el brutal y cruel Ares.  
La guerra contra Gigas, los gigantes.  
La confrontación por la Tierra contra Poseidón.

Los dioses estando tan alejados de los humanos, desataron continuas batallas que parecían interminables, por un largo... largo tiempo, y en medio de todas esas batallas siempre hubieron jóvenes valerosos y audaces que se encargaban de proteger y servir a su adorada diosa. Convocados de todas partes del mundo, no eran más que unos jóvenes con una fuerza y un talento inigualable. Eran hombres capaces de romper la tierra con sus patadas y de mover el cielo con sus puños. Nombrados como santos caballeros.

Algunos la apoyaban, otros estaban en su contra. 

En vista del enorme número de seguidores que había conseguido Atenea, los demás dioses temían que ella quisiera tomar el lugar como absoluta deidad, de que su objetivo fuera que no hubiera más divinidad más que ella misma. Cada uno con su propio ejército se dió a la tarea de conseguir el dominio de la Tierra. 

Zeus no intervino. No habiendo apoyado ni a su hija ni a sus hermanos, permaneció en los cielos esperando el resultado final.

La Primera Guerra Santa de la que la humanidad fue testigo y partícipe, fueron años de eterna lucha. Humanos y dioses peleando por la supremacía, el lugar donde tuvo lugar la batalla se volvió sagrado.

Para Atenea, fue la demostración de un lado muy oscuro. 

Superando infinidad de pruebas y queriendo renunciar en cada momento, Atenea se cuestionó a sí misma las razones por las que tenía que seguir adelante, comprendiendo así la triste realidad de la que ni siquiera un dios puede salvar a todos.

Cuando la guerra finalizó de una vez por todas, Atenea era consciente de que la paz no duraría por siempre, aunque la tranquilidad había llegado a su mundo eventualmente una nueva Guerra Santa podría alzarse de nuevo y su vida como mortal estaba por acabarse, por lo tanto, realizó una promesa, una promesa para toda la humanidad, a todo aquel que creyera en ella.

En el momento en el que la oscuridad amenazara la estabilidad de la Tierra, ella regresaría. Junto a sus leales caballeros ella volvería a tomar las riendas para salvarlos a todos.

Los caballeros también hicieron su parte, manteniendo la esperanza y llevando su sabiduría hacia las nuevas generaciones, siendo los leales hombres que siempre protegerían a Atenea y al mundo, ellos esperarían pacientemente su regreso. 

Nunca la traicionaron. 

Ningún caballero nunca traicionó a la diosa en los años siguientes…

Hasta esa caótica noche.

[…]

—¡Traidor!

—¡Eres un traidor!

La lluvia caía sobre sus cabezas. 

Lágrimas, sangre y sudor se mezclaban.

Las tierras que se suponía eran sagradas, estaban manchadas con el hedor del acto criminal.

Las pisadas se mezclaban con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia, gritos fuertes se oyeron en la lejanía.

Era un grupo de simples soldados de guardia, cada uno de ellos no era nada ante un caballero de oro como él, aún así, no se detuvieron, aunque les costara la vida alguien tenía que salvar a Atenea.

Ese caballero siguió corriendo con un bebé entre sus brazos cubierto por una sola manta. Aquel desgraciado no llevaba puesta su armadura, había lastimado su energía vital, tanto así que de usar su protección esta solo estorbaría. No podía moverse tan rápido como quisiera, lo que complicó todo todavía más.

—¡Alto ahí!

Una figura se había metido en medio de su camino, su capa se movía con el viento con suma elegancia y su armadura plateada parecía brillar por sí misma.

—¡Muévete!— no tenía tiempo para discutir, mucho menos con él.

—No. Hasta que me entregues a esa bebé. Te creía capaz de muchas cosas, pero ser un traidor de Atenea no fue una de ellas.

Se miraron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo que más bien pareció toda una eternidad.   
Ellos se conocían desde que eran solo unos niños tontos que no comprendían lo malvado que podía ser el mundo, los mismos niños que se hicieron la promesa de proteger a Atenea juntos ahora mismo estaban en lados opuestos.

—Por favor, tú no entiendes. Muévete. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Qué enorme problema... ¡porque yo sí quiero hacerte daño!

—No lo entiendes, yo no soy un traidor, hago todo esto por Atenea…

—Haces todo esto por ti.

No quería escucharlo, ni volver a caer en todas sus falsedades, tenía que permanecer fuerte aunque su alma doliera. Él sabía que ahora solo le quedaba una única opción, debía de cumplir con su responsabilidad: proteger a su diosa y todo lo bueno en este mundo…

—Escucha— aún no perdía sus esperanzas.

—¡Muere!

[…]

—Grandes noticias, ¡Wei WuXian ha muerto!

Una gran jarra de porcelana cayó al suelo hasta convertirse en añicos.

No había pasado ni un día desde los fatídicos acontecimientos de aquella noche y la noticia se había extendido por todo el Santuario, incluso la gente común que vivía en el pueblo más cercano se dió por enterada de todos los acontecimientos. Caballeros, soldados, incluso los no creyentes seguían discutiendo los acontecimientos.

—¿El caballero dorado de Escorpio ha muerto? ¡¿pero quién le ha matado?!

—¿Cuál otro más que Jiang WanYin podría darle un final a su hermano adoptivo por el bien de los demás?

—¿Un caballero de Plata?

—¡Así es! Eso muestra que ese Wei WuXian ni siquiera merecía el título de caballero de oro si un caballero de plata logró vencerlo.

—¡Hasta nunca a esa escoria! ¡Hasta nunca a ese gran traidor!

—Pero no lo entiendo... ¿cómo pudo hacer eso contra su propia diosa? Se supone que los caballeros siempre estuvieron ahí para defender a Atenea, pero él intentó matarla, rompió con todo el buen nombre de los caballeros dorados. Después de todo lo que la familia Jiang hizo por él, después de todo lo que hizo el Santuario que incluso llegó a una de las posiciones más altas, no fue más que un sucio traidor.

—¿Pero Atenea está bien? ¿nada le pasó?

—Atenea es una diosa, es obvio que ella está perfectamente. Protegida por sus caballeros verdaderamente leales.

—La armadura de oro de Escorpio necesita a un nuevo portador.

—Es más que obvio que la obtendrá Jiang Cheng, él ya ha demostrado qué es capaz. Más ahora que esa basura se ha ido deben cuidarse, esto aún no ha terminado.

La muerte de Wei WuXian se convirtió en el tema favorito de los oyentes, no era para menos ya que era un evento sin precedentes, con opiniones tan divididas y con versiones que cambiaba a los oídos de los demás.

Los años pasaban y los caballeros debían alistarse para la siguiente Gran Guerra Santa.

**Author's Note:**

> N. D. A:
> 
> ¿Cómo les va gente? Aquí les dijo el fanfic que tanto pidieron.
> 
> Serán los personajes de MXTX en el mundo de Saint Seiya. Principalmente me basará en la historia original de Masami Kurumada, también en Lost Canvas, Sainta Sho, Episodio G, Next Dimensión; obvio, sin que las ideas se contra digan entre si.
> 
> Ahora sólo será el prólogo, pero quiero enfocarme en mi fanfic de Miraculous al menos hasta llegar al capítulo 10, antes de seguir con las publicaciones.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a Ash Hightopp por editar este prólogo, pueden contrarla aquí en esta cuenta: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshHightopp21/profile
> 
> ¿Preguntas, sugerencias, teorías?
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Odalys G.


End file.
